The present invention is directed to the temperature effects on electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to generating temperature compensation profiles for electronic devices.
The performance of electronic devices, such as transmitters and receivers, can vary with temperature. Many devices use temperature compensating algorithms to compensate for the varying temperature changes. These algorithms measure the current temperature and, based on the reading, adjust electrical parameters such as gain, voltage, current, power, etc. to offset the temperature effects on the device.
The temperature algorithms utilize a predetermined temperature profile which display an electrical parameter as a function of a reference temperature. The temperature profile is typically generated when the device is initially calibrated at the reference temperature. Subsequently, temperature compensation of the device is accomplished by administering the correct amount of adjustments to the device based on the current temperature""s relative departure from the reference temperature.
One problem with this method of temperature compensation is that the electrical parameters of electronic devices are often measured or calibrated at different reference temperatures. Further, some electronic units contain multiple electronic devices. For example, a cellular telephone time division multiple access (xe2x80x9cTDMAxe2x80x9d) base station from Lucent Corporation, referred to as a xe2x80x9cMicrocellxe2x80x9d, includes from 1 to 5 radio circuit packs, each of which include up to 2 transmitter and 2 receivers. Therefore, a single Microcell may include up to 10 transmitters and 10 receivers. If each of these transmitters and receivers were calibrated at different reference temperatures, then the Microcell may have to store up to 20 different temperature profiles. This requires the Microcell to have sufficient storage to store the profiles. However, it is desirable to reduce the amount of required storage in an electronic unit such as a Microcell.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for generating temperature compensation profiles for multiple electronic devices while reducing the amount of profiles required.
One embodiment of the present invention is a system that compensates for temperature for an electrical parameter of an electronic unit that comprises a plurality of electronic devices. The system determines a measure of the electrical parameter of one electronic device at a reference temperature. The system further receives a first temperature profile and a second temperature profile and causes the first temperature profile and the second temperature profile to intersect at the reference temperature. The system then generates a combined temperature profile by combining the first temperature profile at temperatures below the reference temperature with the second temperature profile at temperatures above the reference temperature.